Penelope Jackson and the Olympians: The Betrayal
by Ola-mishamigos
Summary: Penelope and Percy Jackson were ordinary kids until they were thrown and twisted through the world of gods and goddesses. Based in Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif. Percabeth, OC/? (won't spoil it). Hope to continue to all five books.
1. Chapter 1:Calm Before the Storm

Penelope Jackson. That's sounds like a normal everyday name. Well that normal name belongs to me, a not-normal person. I'm a demigod. Half-god and half-mortal. This means my life is in danger 24/7. Not fun. Although some of my life seems weird, I still have normalcy. Like I'm 14 years-old, and I have a brother, Percy, who is 12. I also have my mom, Sally Jackson, and recently my stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, went "missing". The real question who is my godly parent/dad?

Do you want to know how "fantastic" halfblood life is? Well here it is...

It was the last day of school. I couldn't wait to get home. Today we were leaving to go to the beach for three days. We used to always go to Montauk, but Gabe complained "there isn't enough money". He only cares about money when it doesn't benefit him. Percy is also coming home from his boarding school today, and he doesn't know we were going.

Well, it was second period, and on the last day of school my teacher, Mr. Connery, was teaching us. He's old, cranky man who hates kids. Great career he picked. "Alright class. We are going to view every piece of literature we read this year. We'll start with Shakespeare. Now A Midsummer's..."

I zoned out at that point. We don't have anymore tests or grades. Why does he even bother? He must want to make everyone else's life miserable. "Miss Jackson," I looked up, and his beaty eyes were staring down at me "What did you think of Penelope's faithfulness to her husband in the Odyssey?"

" Well...um... It was very admirable. You should always be faithful to your significant other."

"Even when it's not the right choice?"

Ugh. More awkward questions." When you believe it's the best choice and the situation grants it."

"Good. Now Dylan..."

Zone out session #2. The next few periods were easy. We just got to talk and go on our phones, but of course I am the only one who doesn't have one. Finally, I made it to lunch. My friends Isabella and Naomi were there with their boyfriends Sean and Hunter. "Hey Guys."

"Hi Nel. How's your day been?" Naomi asked.

"Okay except Connery's class. He insists on teaching us something even on the last day."

" Wow. I basically sat in class and did nothing except for Connery's class too." Sean mentioned.

"Sorry I was late." Frank, my boyfriend, said.

He kissed me on the cheek. That was weird, but I put it out of my head. "Hey Penelope. Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

I shook my head yes. We went to the far side of the cafeteria. "Um... I don't how to say this. It didn't mean anything, but me and Wendy Trishmann kinda..."

That's when I slapped him. Let me explain something. I would rather be dumped for a girl then be cheated on. At least if they dumped me, they cared enough to not cheat. "We're over." I said and just walked away.

Then I left school. I decided to go home inside of spending one more miserable day there. So I took the subway. Everyone thinks it's nasty, but I treat it like my own personal chauffeur. It still is kinda disgusting, but it beats walking.

I arrived at our apartment building. It's not the nicest looking thing. It's pale brick with pieces missing and those water marks under windows, but at least there is air conditioning.

I got to the apartment. Gabe and his poker buddies were playing a game that Gabe would ultimately lose. I quickly sneaked past them. I was afraid of them. One would always look at me funny and I didn't want to know what that meant. I made it to Percy's and my room. We shared it because we only had two bedrooms. It was fine because Percy was away during the school year.

I decided to check my suitcase to make sure I had everything. I made sure I had sunscreen because I burn so badly. I have ghostly pale skin with blue eyes (thanks mom), but I have black hair like my brother. The black hair is from our father. I don't remember him very weIl, but Percy has never met him.

I heard the apartment door open followed by some shouting from Gabe. I assumed Percy was home. I waited for Percy to make it past Gabe's interrogation. He finally burst through the door with an angry expression and mumbling some hateful words against Gabe.

He put his bag on his bed then turned around and hugged me. "I missed you so much." he said.

It's hard not being able to see him a for a whole school year. "I know me too."

I had a good few inches on him, but soon enough he will be taller than me. We stopped hugging and caught each other. "I won't be going to Yancy next year. I really did try." he said grimly.

I felt bad. He seemed to keep getting kicked out of schools. Something bad keep happening. I know it wasn't him, but I don't know what it was. "Well if it makes you feel better, I don't want to go back to my school."

He looked worried. " What happened?"

"Freakin' Wendy Trishmann that's what," he looked confused "Frank cheated on me with Wendy."

I started crying. This is the first time it truly registered with me. " That-"

"It's alright Percy. He's not worth it."

We heard the front door open through the thin walls. Mom must be home. We walked out of our room and saw her in red, white, and blue uniform. She had the blue candy Percy loved. She hugged both of us. "Nel, did you tell Percy?" she asked me.

"Nope."

"Tell me what?"

"We are going to Montauk!" Mom told him excitedly.

Gabe started complaint about it again, but mom assured us we were going. Percy then sprinted to our room and pack his bag. In only 5 minutes, he had everyone he needed.

We left 20 minutes later in Gabe's hunk-of-junk car. Percy caught mom up on the last few months. We reached the beach house. It was more like as shack, but it was good enough.

There was a storming brewing above our heads as we ran into the cover of porch. It wasn't too bad because we sat and watch movies until we dosed off.


	2. Chapter 2: Here Comes Hairy Boo Boo

It was like 2 o'clock in the morning when I heard a series of bangs on the cabin. I just assumed it was the wind. My mom didn't think so and got up to check. There outside our door was a teenager with a Afro. "Grover?" Percy said.

Apparently, he knew this kid. " Percy, why...wait you have a sister?"

"Yeah, I pretty sure I told you this before. " Percy replied.

Grover looked like he was going to faint. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh g-"

"Grover why are you here?"

" I've been trying to find you all night."

"What do you mean?" My mom asked.

I was just standing there like an idiot. Apparently, they all had this inside joke. Grover's eyes widen. " You didn't tell her about it?"

"Perseus Jackson, you tell what happened right now?"

She didn't sound angry but worried. Whatever was happening was bad. Percy went on to mumble and stumble about old ladies and his math teacher. "It's going to catch up."

" Everyone get into the car."

We all sprinted to the car, but Percy's friend Grover sorta trotted like horse. That is when I saw the shaggy bottom half of his body and the hooves. Oh god Percy, what other kinds of friends do you have?

We sped off quickly down the road. We heard faint noises behind us like something was chasing us. Every minute they seemed to get closer, but Gabe's junk of a car wasn't speeding up. The storm was feeding the fear of hydro planing which was about to become true several times.

I was sitting in the front seat with my mom while Percy and shaving problem were sitting in the back. "I'm a satyr."

"Like the stuff from Latin class? Those are myths. Right?" Percy asked.

"Does this look like a myth?" Grover replied.

"You are insane."

"Percy this is all real."

"Mrs. Jackson what about her?"

He pointed to me. Yay, I get to be apart of the freak show. My mom grimly nodded her head. That's not good. " What is going?" Percy asked still confused.

"There is not enough time. We have to get you two to safety." Mom said.

"What is chasing us?" I questioned as I decided to join the conversation.

" Just the Lord of Dead and his blood thirsty minions. Nothing to worry about at all." Grover mentioned sarcastically.

What made this kid go off the wagon? Geez everyone is insane. "Mom, where are we going?" I asked.

" To a place your father wanted you to go. A camp for special kids."

"Mom, whatever chasing us is getting closer." Percy added.

My mom was hyperventilating. " My fault, one mile." She said this over and over again.

We were approaching a hill, and that's when the car was thrown. As the mysterious force picked up the camaro, the metal crunched through its fingers. It threw us into a ditch with the drivers side on the bottom. "Go you two run. Past the huge pine tree, that is the border." My mom screamed.

"Mom we aren't leaving you." Percy replied.

I knew that wasn't going to convince her. "Mom, come on, we need help carrying Grover." I told her.

She relented and we all squeezed out of the trashed vehicle. Together we carried Grover as we sprint down the hill. I looked back and this huge beast was sniffing the car . It was huge with hairy everything. It hasn't gotten a haircut in a while. The Beast had tighty-whitey underwear.

"Mom, who the hell is that?" I asked in fear.

"Pasiphae's son." My mom answered, "This is worst than I thought."

"That's the Min-" Percy started.

"Don't say it. Names have powers." She interrupted.

"Why isn't it chasing us?" I questioned.

"It can see or hear very well, but it will figure out where we are." She explained.

That's when the sumo wrestler turned and charged into our direction. "When he gets close separate. I'll go one way and you two with Grover the other. he can turn very well."

Though we were sprinting, the huge beast was gaining. When it got very close, we did exactly what mom told us. It worked, but then the beast charged at mom. She did the same thing, but It knew what she was doing and grabbed her. "MOM, NO!" I cried.

She disappeared into gold dust is the fist of the monster. "Nel, you take Grover over the camp line." Percy said.

Was he insane? "Percy, no I can't leave you."

"Get Grover safe and come back. Please."

"Fine."

I started toward the Pine tree the fastest I could go with goat boy. I could hear and see Percy taunting the beast. I finally made it to the tree and tripped over a root. So heroic. I fell and crashed my head into the ground. The last thing I saw was Percy charging at the monster with its own horn.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Hurts

I became conscious once again about ten hours later. I awoke to a bright light. I literally thought I was dead. Like light at the end of the tunnel dead. I was greeted by like 20 people swarmed around me. Personal space. "Campers please give her some space. She just awoke. Let her breathe. We can't have her unconscious again." An older man in a wheelchair said.

Thank god. "Good morning dear. How are you?" He asked, but that's when I remembered about Percy and the beast.

"Per...Perc..." I managed to utter out.

"Oh, Percy. Yes, he is quite alright. He will still be asleep for awhile though. You must be his sister. So nice to meet you..."

I regained my strength, "Penelope. Penelope Jackson. Where's my mom?"

His face turned instantly grim. "It's unfortunate."

That didn't sound good. I decided to push that thought out of mind. "What was that thing chasing us?"

"Gods help me. It was the Minotaur from Greek myths except it's actually real."

"Are you serious or am I having an Alice in Wonderland experience?"

"I'm serious. You saw Grover. He is a satyr."

"It's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is so."

"So, why am I here?"

We left the huge white house and started walking. I didn't want to be apart of the crazy around. I just hoped I wasn't about to sprout wings and fly. "Well, you are a demigod. Half-god and half-human. So is your brother. "

"Like seriously?"

"Yes. Forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Chiron, trainers to the heroes."

"So you're like a Greek Yoda."

He looked confused. "A what?"

I decided to just not confuse him further. " Nevermind. Where am I?"

"You are at Camp Half-Blood. It is the safest place for half-bloods. You train here."

I looked around there were people with bows shooting arrows and others running with armor on. They were prepared for war. "Let me give you a tour. Here we have the strawberry fields. They pay for our expenses and are easily grown. Our other camp director, Mr. D, is the god of wine after all."

I saw the endless rows of impeccable strawberries. There were satyrs picking them or playing music (which seemed to make the plants grow). We continued on the main path . We went past a volleyball court where kids and satyrs alike where playing a seemingly competitive game of volleyball.

The lake at the was huge. There were several campers canoeing and swimming. They all looked like they enjoyed it.

We then past the camp store. It looked like a camp cabin, but the size of a port-a-potty. Nothing special. "That's the camp store. They have endless rows of clothes for your choosing seeing as you packed lightly."

Yeah lightly. All I had the clothes on my back and a old gum wrapper. We continued walking to a huge arena/theater building. You could hear metal clashing and cheers of the audience. We approached the entrance. Two teens were fighting.

One was a scrawny kid with dark hair. He had over-sized armor and huge sword. He looked like a little kid playing dress up. The other was taller and had more muscle. He had short, blonde hair, and looked to be a natural at fighting.

The blonde was definitely dominating. After a few more minutes, the dark haired one gave in. "Alright Luke, you win."

The blonde smiled and lowered his sword. "Clayton, you've gotten better. You held up longer than last time."

He patted Clayton on the shoulder who was chugging water from exhaustion. "Alright, now I am pairing you guys up. Clayton with Katie, Clarisse with Joel, Ashely with Danielle, and Travis with Connor. Remember, no fatal stabs."

They all separated into their pairs. The girl, Clarisse, was very aggressive. I was scared. They all seemed evenly matched though, which was good. The teacher turned around to Chiron and I. "Hey Chiron. What's up?"

He seemed very easy going. "Hello Luke. I was just showing one of our newest campers around. This is Penelope Jackson."

"She was the one who arrived last night."

"Yes, her and her brother both were attacked by Mino's monster."

"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. " he put out his hand, "Come on, I don't bite."

He had on a playful grin, and I took his hand. I know it's sounds cliche, but it was like a lightning bolt went through me. We also did that cliche movie thing where we both look up at each other. I let go immediately. Chiron, on the other hand, was completely oblivious. "Luke can you please show Penelope the cabins? I have my one o'clock archery lesson. " Chiron 'asked' Luke. More like told him.

Luke didn't mind though. "Of course." he turned to the class, "Travis, you're in charge. 15 more minutes and you are all done. Put all the borrowed gear in the shed."

"Yes Luke." Travis replied returning to task at hand.

Chiron had already cantered off to his class. Luke took off and put away his armor. We left the arena and headed to the cabins. "So you're Penelope Jackson, right?"

"Yeah, but you can me Nel. I know Penelope is a mouthful."

"It's a very pretty name. Anyway, you fought the Minotaur. That's amazing!"

No, I didn't. Percy did. "Actually, my brother really did. I just dragged Grover over the border, then tripped and hit my head. That's why I was unconscious. My brother is the real hero."

He look at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Everyone's time comes to be the hero."

He was very handsome. The only thing that disturbed it was a scar, but even that couldn't make him unattractive. "Are you always so uplifting?"

He laughed. " Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

"What cabin am I staying in?" I asked.

"Cabin Eleven AKA Hermes Cabin. All unclaimed kids stay there. That's my cabin because I'm the son of Hermes. "

"Is it crowded?"

"Yeah, but I'll see if I can get you a bunk."

I blushed. I don't even know why. He kinda has that effect. We were approaching the cabins when a group of about five girls came up to us. They were all tall and thin with long blonde hair and blue eyes. They were very pretty. "Hey Luke." One provocatively said while batted her long eyelashes.

Luke didn't seem phased by her subtle flirtation. "Hey Lacey,Gwen, Breanna, Jane, and Nora. This is Penelope Jackson. Nel," he winked," these are some daughters of Aphrodite."

They made nasty faces at me. Apparently, they were jealous. "Hello, 'Nel'" first one, Lacey, sneered at me.

Oh, this wasn't good. "Oh yes," one grabbed my hair and petted it, "Isn't she just precious?" another said.

"We can't have you wearing those raggedy, old clothes. There's dirt and stuff all over." A third one mentioned.

I had a bad feeling. "Let's get rid of the dirty spots." Lacey snickered.

At this point they surrounded me in a circle. They completely blocked Luke out, who was looking concerned. That's when they started ripping my clothes. "Don't fidget sweetie. Come on. " One demanded.

Luke was trying to break through the barricade. My shirt was all torn in the back and my stomach was showing. My sleeves were were creeping closer and closer to the top. Luke suddenly pulled me out and behind him. "Stop it." he growled.

"Oh Lukey. We were just having fun with her." One pouted.

"We didn't mean her 'any' harm. " Lacey lied.

He turned to me and grabbed my hand. They same shock bursted through my body, but he still held on. "We're talking a detour to the Camp Store."

Off to the port-a-potty.

Hello Readers. Sorry for the long break between the first 2 chapters, but you got the third chapter already. Yay! I just started the first one at a bad time, but I'm good now. So the end little scene (with Lacey and co) is inspired by 2 Disney animated films. One of them is probably easier to guess than the first, but if want you to guess you can. I mean you really don't have too. All you get is a cyber hug. See you soon with chapter 4. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4: It's So You

We made to the shack known as the gift shop. It looked super small like one prison maybe. "Come on."

He pulled my hand, but I wasn't sure we were going to fit. "Isn't It too small?"

He laughed. "Everyone says that, but looks can be deceiving."

"Don't you have one liner for everything." I mumbled, but I'm pretty sure he heard me.

I followed Luke through the door and there were rows of racks as far as the eyes could see. There were hats, bags, shorts, etc. Anything you would need. All I could say was "Wow."

"Alright, here's the camp store. We have anything you would need clothes, bathroom stuff,and well anything."

"This all costs money right?"

I was broke, so no clothes for me. "Well every new camper gets a set of supplies since usually we have nothing on us when we arrive."

We traveled to the back of the football stadium sized store. We reached a counter. " Silena!" Luke shouted.

A girl with black hair came out in a fashionable, non war outfit. "Oh Hi Luke! Is these the new camper?"

That's me, 'The New Camper'. "Yes, she needs clothes and stuff. I was wondering if you could help her? I just need to get some other stuff and I'll be back. " he then turned to me, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

That just Silena and I with awkward silence. "So, Hi I'm Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

Those girls before we're daughters of Aphrodite, but she seemed different. I smiled. "I'm Penelope Jackson, daughter of some god."

"Well, welcome to Camp Half-blood." she saw the state of my clothes, " Oh my! What happen to your clothes?"

"We ran into some girls who wanted to 'help' me with my clothes."

" I assume it was Lacey and her group. She has chasing after Luke for a year. Don't worry, she does that do every new girl."

Somehow, that didn't make me feel better, but it was an attempt. "Okay well, let's get you some clothes."

I followed her down the rows of clothes as she piled the free stuff into my arms. At the end there was a closet in my hands. "Alright, so you have 3 camp t-shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, 1 sweatshirt, 1 jacket, 1 backpack, a pair of boots, a pair of sneakers, 2 pairs of pants, socks, underwear and bathroom essentials. I think you are good."

All the tops and the backpack were all 'beautifully' decorated with the camp logo. This were perfect to go out in public. "I know these aren't the most fashionable choices, but once you get your own money and come back. Just don't come when Travis and Connor are working because they will most likely give you a hexed shirt with like itching powder."

That didn't sound good. "Silena, thank you so much."

"Hey, all couple of us girls are playing volleyball later. Would you like to join us?Don't worry, Lacey won't be there. Sports aren't her thing."

"Yeah. And thanks for being nice. You one of the nicest new people I've meet here."

She smiled. "We'll, we aren't all cynical."

I walked out of the camp store with a bag full of everything. I changed before into a t-shirt and shorts. I decided to not want for Luke, and started walking. I reached what seemed to be the dining Pavilion. There were tables decorated with white table cloths. I checked my watch. It was six, so I decided to stay.

I didn't recognize anyone, but after asking a few dozen people, I found the Hermes table. By far, it was largest with 20 people sitting at it. I saw an open sit at the end. A couple of guys and girls were sitting at this end. "Hello." one of them said.

I looked up there was a guy with brown hair. "Hey. I'm Penelope Jackson." I replied.

Never got tired of that. "I'm Travis Stoll, and this is my brother, Connor."

He pointed to a boy who was sitting next to him. They looked like twins. "Oh you're the two Silena warned me about?"

He laughed nervously. "Oh Silena, always a joker."

"I'm sure."

A girl next me asked, "So you meet Silena. Did she ask you to join us at volleyball?"

I didn't know this girl, but okay. "Yeah."

She realized I had no clue who she was. " Oh sorry, I'm Clara Vastis."

"Nice to meet you. How long have you been at the camp?" I asked.

"For two years now. It has been fun. I am an all-year camper. Being home for long periods just puts my family in danger. I care about my family too much. It's difficult, but I still see them on holidays." Clara explained.

That made me sad. The only family I had left was Gabe, and I wasn't going back to that. Which reminded me that I had to go see Percy. Clara showed me how to give an offering, and I promised to go to volleyball.

I walked to the Big House. I entered the porch where I was earlier today. Percy was laying on a mattress. I walked towards, but someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Excuse me, but you are not allowed in here." A blond girl told me.

There was a stern and annoyed look on her face. She looked to be Percy's age. She had a bowl of water and cloth in her hand. "I'm sorry,but I came to see my brother." I answered back.

Her face immediately changed. "Oh yes. I'm so sorry. I'm Annabeth, and I just making sure he was alright."

"Oh, it's okay." I knelt beside his bed, "How is he doing?"

"Well, he will wake up. We just don't know when. We found him laying right next to you. Most likely to make sure you were okay."

"He was so brave. I was going to go back and help, but I fell. I am really grade A sister material." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Now don't give me one of those pep talks too. Luke has already given me two." I said.

She grinned. "I won't, but don't blame yourself."

"Alright, I'll get out of your way."

I kissed Percy's cheek and left. I headed to the volleyball court for the game. Silena, Clara, and some other girls were there. "Hey." I said.

Silena stepped forward. "Hey Penelope." She turned to group. "Guys, this Penelope. Penelope this is everyone. "

I did a little awkward wave. We picked teams. I was on Silena's team. A girl with red hair introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Emily. "

"Hi." I replied.

"Alright we have to volleyball for serve. " Clara announced.

She bump the ball to our side. A girl tried hit back over, but got the net. We weren't starting out very good. So the other side served. They a few points before we redeemed ourselves, and started scoring points.

Eventually, it was my turn to serve. Great. I knew somehow I was going to screw up. It the ball and it went overe the net. I was so excited. It sounds stupid to be excited about that but still. We actually scored a point, but that meant I had to serve again. This wasn't good.

I hit the ball and it went off to the side of the court. It hit another camper. I shouted "Sorry." as I jogged over to the camper.

I helped the guy up. "I'm so sorry. I just have some good serves and some very bad ones. "

"That's okay. I'm Nick."

"Hi, I'm Penelope. Well, I have to get back to my game."

"Just don't hit anymore innocent campers." he joked.

"Bye."

Sorry for the late update. I had some things come up. The updates my be more scattered because of school, but I will try hard to up date fast.


End file.
